Point Sur Lighthouse
, above sea level | currentlens = DCB-224 | lens = First order Fresnel lens | range = | characteristic = white flash every 15 s, Fog Signal: Diaphone, air, group of 2 blasts every 60 seconds, blast 2 seconds, silent 1 second, blast 3 seconds, silent 54 seconds. | admiralty = G3988 | USCG = 6-0280 | added = September 3, 1991 | area = | governing_body = | mpsub = Light Stations of California MPS | refnum = 91001097 }} }} Point Sur Lightstation is a lighthouse at Point Sur, California, south of San Francisco, on the -tall rock at the head of the point. It was established in 1889 and is part of Point Sur State Historic Park. The light house is tall and above sea level. As of 2010, the light was still in operation as an aid to navigation. History Point Sur was a hazard for ships from the first settlement of California, and especially after the great increase in shipping in the mid-19th century, after the California Gold Rush. Many ships were wrecked there. In 1874, the ship Ventura ran onto rocks just north of Point Sur, and many people died. Though the Ventura's captain was drunk, the absence of a light contributed to this tragedy. The board of the United States Lighthouse Service (USLS) stated in 1874 that “Point Sur is the most important point and should be the site of a lighthouse. In considering the various points on the California coast where lighthouses are still required, Point Sur claims the place of greatest importance." The board repeated this recommendation, and California citizens submitted petitions in support. In 1885, the board stated that "this dangerous point, which is still unlighted, is made subject of much complaint." Finally, in 1886, Congress appropriated $50,000 for construction of a lighthouse at Point Sur, and another $50,000 in 1887. Twenty-five men were employed in the construction of the lighthouse and adjacent buildings. They built a road from the mainland to the rock, blasted a trail to the top of the rock, quarried stone, and built a tramway from the shore to the peak. By the end of the first year, all the rock had been quarried and construction of many buildings was well underway. The Lighthouse Board hoped the construction would be completed by the end of 1888, but an additional $10,000 was needed before the light station was completed and the lantern lit on August 1, 1889. (Point Sur is technically a light station, as opposed to a lighthouse, because it consists of multiple buildings.) Life on Point Sur was very isolated. The only road, which led to Monterey, was long and often dangerous. The keepers received goods and bulk supplies by boat roughly every four months. A “lighthouse tender” brought the supplies, but to get them ashore, the supplies were transferred to skiffs and floated to land in barrels. Highway 1 was completed in 1937, connecting Big Sur with Monterey to the north and San Luis Obispo to the south. Prior to the construction of Highway 1, the California coast south of Carmel and north of San Simeon was one of the most remote regions in the state, rivaling nearly any other region in the United States for its difficult access. Life on the Point Sur became less isolated. In 1967, the lighthouse (including the lantern room) and its surrounding buildings, were used as a filming location for an episode of the WWII-themed TV series, The Rat Patrol, entitled "The Two If By Sea Raid" (airdate: 12/18/67), standing in for a Nazi-held light on the Mediterranean coast of North Africa. The light was automated by the United States Coast Guard in 1972. The original Fresnel lens was moved to the Maritime Museum of Monterey, where it is currently on exhibit. The site is now registered as California Historical Landmark #951. In 1991, the old lighthouse and a area was listed on the U.S. National Register of Historic Places as Point Sur Light Station. In 2004, the Coast Guard transferred the building and land to California Department of Parks and Recreation. Shipwrecks Notable shipwrecks occurring off Point Sur: * April 20, 1875 - Ventura * April 22, 1894 - SS ''Los Angeles (formerly ) * December 5, 1909 - Majestic * October 3, 1915 - Cantania * July 21, 1916 - Shna-Yak * September 23, 1921 - G. C. Lindquer * September 16, 1922 - Thomas Wand * April 4, 1930, Panama * March 4, 1923, Babinda * March 30, 1930, Rhine Maru * November 25, 1933 - Lupine * February 13, 1935 - USS Macon (ZRS-5) * May 24, 1946 - Frank Lawrence * October 24, 1947 - Sparrows Point * May 14, 1956 - Howard Olsen The light The lighthouse has had four different light sources during its history. First, it had an oil wick lamp, and then an oil vapor lamp, Three different fuels, whale oil, lard oil, and kerosene, were used while the oil lamps were in use. Later, two different kinds of electric lights were used. The Station emitted a beam of light, which was swept across the arc to seaward of the Point. The lamp's light was concentrated into a beam with a first-order Fresnel lens. The lens was almost tall and weighed 4,330 pounds. The entire structure, including the pedestal and clockworks was tall and weighed . Foghorns In dense fog, the light beam might not be visible, so the lighthouse had a foghorn to alert ships. A coal-powered foghorn was installed when the light was used, but this labor-intensive system was replaced as soon as better technology was available. In 1972, the “Super Tyfon Double Fog Signal,” named after the giant Typhon from Greek mythology, was put into use. This system consisted of two compressed air horns sounding simultaneously, and could be heard up to away. The modern electric tone fog signal was a 12 volt high frequency fog signal with a sound range of half a nautical mile. The high frequency was very effective in fog. Structures The staff of the station consisted of a head keeper and three assistant keepers. The families of the keepers lived with them at the station. The Station had a residence for the head keeper and his family, and another for the assistant keepers. The lighthouse keepers and their families lived in isolation at Point Sur. Therefore the station included all facilities needed for them to be self-sustaining. There was a cistern which held of water (later replaced by a water tower), and a pump house which brought up water from a well in the sand flats at the base of the rocks. There was a barn, where horses and cattle were kept. The carpenter and blacksmith shop held supplies for the keepers to do their own construction, since Monterey was a full day's trip away until the 1930s. The lamp tower, oil room, and fog signal room were all combined into one building because of limited space. Today The lightstation is part of Point Sur State Historic Park. The old lighthouse structure is open to the public. Point Sur is the only complete turn-of-the-20th-century lightstation open to the public in California.SeeMonterey: Point Sur Lighthouse and State Historic Park Three-hour walking tours guided by volunteers are available on Wednesdays and weekends throughout the year. Marine Protected Areas Point Sur State Marine Reserve and Marine Conservation Area are marine protected areas offshore from Point Sur Lighthouse. Like underwater parks, these marine protected areas help conserve ocean wildlife and marine ecosystems. Sources * http://www.pointsur.org/ * http://www.parks.ca.gov/default.asp?page_id=565 * Point Sur State Historic Park Brochure, 2000 References External links * * Point Sur Lighthouse and State Historic Park website * California State Parks site * Category:History of Monterey County, California Category:Lighthouses completed in 1889 Category:Buildings and structures in Monterey County, California Category:Lighthouses on the National Register of Historic Places in California Category:Renaissance Revival architecture in California Category:Transportation in Monterey County, California Category:Museums in Monterey County, California Category:Lighthouse museums in California Category:Point Sur, California